polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraineball
Ukraineball |nativename = : Україном'яч Ukrayinom'yach |founded = 1991 |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |predicon = Ukrainian SSR |image = Ukraineatwar.png |caption = Ще не вмерла України ні слава, ні воля |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = beautiful, nationalistic, loves cooking, independent, singer, workaholic, loves his folklore, hospitable, thirsty, respectful, strong, wants more friends because he has lots of enemies, Anti Russian |language = Ukrainian Russian Minority Languages: Polish Hungarian Bulgarian Romanian Belarusian |type = Slavic |capital = Kievball |affiliation = UNball Danube Commissionball GUAMball |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Greek Catholicism * Protestantism * Roman Catholicism Atheism Islam Judaism Hinduism (minority) |friends = Germanyball EUball NATOball USAball Canadaball UKball Polandball Georgiaball Croatiaball Bulgariaball Hungaryball Moldovaball Japanball South Koreaball Romaniaball Kebab friend Azerbaijanball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Crimean Tatarsball Pakistanball |enemies = HE IS THE MAIN THREAT OF PEACE!! Sovietball Transnistriaball Crimeaball Novorossiyaball Zimbabweball BRICS REMOVE KEBAB!!! (Maybe. I am not really a kebab remover, though.) Vodka Puppets Beggars on Maintenence of Russia Flag Stealers Luhansk People's Republicball Donetsk People's Republicball Russian baby I banned you |likes = Salo, cossacks, T-84 tanks, sing, ethnic nationalism, revolutions, art, Taras Shevchenko, footballer Shevchenko, westernisation, omg, flowers, pigs, OUN, UPA, EU, Jamala, uncomfortable questions, Ruslana (дикі танці), Verka Serduchka, Melovin (He kicked Russiaball's ass in Eurovision! гaгaгaгa!), Antitela(my alternative rock!), MONATIK, Ocean of Elsa (ya ne zdamsya bez boyu!!!), Sashko Fokin, Isaak Shokolad, 1000 degrees celsius knives, Taras Kul (best Youtuber!) Boyka, ALL OF UKRAINIAN GAMES, Cheeki Breeki, See Evil master Putin cannot into Eurovision Grand final in the first time!!!!! AND I IS ONLY ONE COUNTRY THAT CAN INTO GRAND FINAL EVERY YEAR!!!!! Australiaball cannot into Europe., Kseniya Simonova, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (No Russian) |hates = Commies Secessionists, stalkers, minorities, radiation, when someone says that borsch is Russian dish (I created it!), when someone says Crimea belong with Russia, and this fool!, Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs |intospace = Yes. The guy who did this died recently |bork = Salo, Salo/EXPERIMENT GLOWING 1000 DEGREE KNIFE/Dunayu, Dunayu (Дунаю, Дунаю) CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE! (its from Ukrainian game S.T.A.L.K.E.R.). SLAVA UKRAYINI, HEROYAM SLAVA!, Nainanainunanainananunanuna Nainanainunanainananunanuna I WANT TO SEE RUSSIA GOODBYE ГAГAГA |food = Salo, borsch, perepichka, pampushki, krovianka, varenyky, galushki, Kiev cutlet, Kiev cakes, Lviv beer, Lviv ice cream |status = Next destination for Zelenskiy is in USA,New York,hope we will get more military support on the Donbasses,or actually,DUMBasses! |notes = WE WILL PROTECT WORLD DEMOCRACY! |reality = State of Ukraine }}Ukraineball is a countryball living in Eastern Europe. Ukraineball borders Russiaball to the East, Belarusball to the North, Polandball, Slovakiaball, and Hungaryball to the West, and Moldovaball and Romaniaball to the South. The country is divided into 24 oblasts, disputably one autonomous region being Crimeaball, and two cities with special status being Ukraineball’s capital Kievball, as well as Sevastopolball(?), giving them a total area of 233,062 square miles, making them the 45th largest country in the world, as well as the third-largest countryball in the entire European Continent, behind Franceball. As of 2018, Ukraineball maintains a population of about 42.2 million inhabitants. Due to being a relatively new country, Ukraineball hasn't been able to join that many international organizations. Ukraineball does however still maintain membership in the United Nations like every other country. He is currently trying to enter EUball and NATOball, but due to Ukraineball’s fighting with their brother Russiaball, it is highly unlikely. Ukraineball is often seen as that one new kid in school that always tries to be peaceful, but ends up getting in constant fights and arguments out of their own will. While Ukraineball has tried to fit in with the rest of the world, Russiaball has been pulling at their strings, forcing Ukraineball to engage in crazy street fights. Ukraineball’s national day is August 24th, Also, Ukraineball turns all 'g's into 'h's. History thumb|Holodomor The first form of Ukraineball was Kievan Rusball, but was later occupied by Mongol Empireball and the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball. Zaporozhian Cossacks started a rebellion against Poland-Lithuaniaball and later, the Tsardom of Russiaball annexed the cossackball state and became the Russian Empireball. However, western parts of Ukraineball were part of Austria-Hungaryball. After fall of the Russian Empireball, Ukraineball became independent for some time, but later was conquered again by the Sovok. Together with some other states, their formed the Red empire. Russiaball and Ukraineball were friends. Ukraineball was then occupied by the Nazis in WW2. USSRball, with Ukraineball, defeated the 3rd Reichball and liberated Ukraineball. In 1986 when Ukraineball was part of the Soviet Unionball, Ukraineball’s nuclear power plant exploded and was known as Chernobyl Disaster. It did more harm to Belarusball than Ukraineball. Ukraineball managed to escape from Soviet Unionball on 24 August 1991. Modern history of Ukraine Since Ukraineball’s independence, Ukraineball had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Currently Ukraineball has some troubles with Russiaball, as it annexed his Crimeaball clay. At the same time, Russiaball has created Novorossiyaball decided to leave Ukraineball. Recently, Ukraineball has passed a new Law about Education which included obligatory learning of Ukrainian language. His neighbors weren't so proud of it, with Russiaball being the most enraged because of it. Ukraineball is facing criticism over the death of Zaharchenko, the rebellious leader of self-proclaimed Donetsk who died from a explosion at a cafe "Separ" Volodymr Zelenskiy the new President of Ukraine visited Canada. Flag Colours Main Colours Relationships Friends/Друзі * Azerbaijanball- A member of GUAM, someone who understands me and supports me dearly. Has a peacekeeping force in my area * Balticballs - Great comrades who has peacekeeping forces in my area. Has a great relationship with me. * Canadaball- Boyfriend, also first to recognize me! He also has the 3rd largest Ukrainian population after me and bully Russiaball. He helps train my troops and supply me with financial and military aid. You are my ideal and beloved friend who has beautiful Canadian girls to influence my Cossack men. Without you, I would not have survived a day against Russiaball. Chrystia Freeland is my favourite Canadian who speaks my beautiful language. Canadaball, you are one of a kind. The arrest of Meng Wanzhou is a good sign of your defence as I will keep mine on track with this Vodka dude who is complaining and raging at you! I feel bad for you after Chinaball sentenced a BC man to death. Kyiv Mapping and Canadian Mapping are good friends in YouTube. Thank you Trudeau and Freeland for your twittter speech! Your officially my best friend and lover. Zelesnkiy first trip is to Canada especially Toronto!.. ** : Hey Ukraine. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine! Lets unite! Me you, Poland, Uk and USA are officially a coalition! Freeland and Trudeau got your back. I love you too. * Croatiaball - One of my best brothers who managed to earn 2nd place in FIFA world cup. Thanks for saying Slava Ukrayna during the game Vida! You impressed me. I feel shocked seeing you get destroyed by Franceball. * EUball - I applied for your union dearly. I would love to replace my Hrvynia with the Euro please. * Finlandball - A beautiful country who recognizes me and understands me. Has a peacekeeping force in my area. Good job fighting in the Winter War. * Georgiaball - A member of GUAM who is also my best friend. We help each other economically, and hates Vodka for occupying our territories. * Germanyball - My great German friend who is my important economic and military partner. I like Reichtangle though because Russia needs to die. * NATOball -Thanks for the peacekeeping force. Now the insurgents won't gain a single foot in our territory. I appreciate you dearly particularly Canadaball. * Pakistanball - Is a good friend of mine and I give him my T-84s and he gives me economic aid. * Bhutanball - Another South Asian friend. Recognizes Crimeaball as my clay. Also removes Vodka. * Turkeyball - A honourable Turkish state who has a great relationship with me. Thanks for the bilateral agreements. * Japanball - Has good cars. * USAball - A powerful nation who understands me. He has a great military presence in my area, now Zelenskiy is in New York, GIB WEAPONS AND MILITARY SUPPORT!, also thanks for training my country! * UKball - Father of USAball and Canadaball. Has great tea, and he hates Russiaball. * Liberiaball and Palauball - USAball's sons that support me on Crimeaball. They both hate Russiaball so we're fine. * South Koreaball - The best Korea. She recognizes Crimea as my clay. Even though she became friends with Russia, we're both friends of burger. * Somaliaball - Another African country that supports me on Crimeaball. But the only problem is that on May 2, 2009, he captured a Greek ship with a Ukrainian crew. But he's of fine. He is probably my best African friend because he is very loyal to me on Crimeaball unlike these useless crap. * Argentinaball, Botswanaball, Democratic Republic of the Congoball, UAEball, and Uruguayball - More friends. Neutral/Нейтральні відносини (Frenemies/Френемі) * Moldovaball - We are good trading parteners that give each other economic privileges. Instead of giving areas to you (which will harm my reputation), you are welcome to the black sea for cooperation. Also member of GUAMball. Has peacekeeping soldiers in my area! Please don't befriend RUSSIA! (Or i will be screwed) * Romaniaball - We both hate Russiaball and can into friends but can you please talk to me about your canal. I want to see the canal. Has peacekeeping soldiers in my areas! '''He also recognizes Crimeaball as being part of my clay! * Italyball - He hates EUball and Germanyball and he likes Russiaball but at least he supports me on Crimeaball. * Polandball - Gratulacje Polandball! Happy 100th anniversary. Lets be awesome hussars and hope we get beautiful children XOXO. I will protect you from Russia if he wants to intervene over the Huawei crisis. But please stop complaining about Wołyń, Lwów, Stanisławów and Tarnopol. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Blame Russia for all this :(. We must protect each other. I still want to marry you because of Hej Sokoly * Hungaryball - I'm sorry for mistreating your people in our land but this is because of my Russian counterpart who abused me for a long time. But please stop calling me a kurwa. '''AND ZAKARPATTIABALL IS MINE NOT YOURS! * Philippinesball - Friends since 2018 but please remove Duterte. He changed your position by recognizing Crimeaball as Russiaball's instead of my territory. You abstained? We'll I hope it stays that way. You are also better than this Useless crap that support Vodka's presence in Crimea and his annexation as well the ramming incident. He is also the step-son of my cousin so he would be my nephew. * Brazilball - A wild nation who has a ok relationship with me. Please establish better relationship with me. You may be part of BRICSbrick, but at least you don't recognize Crimea as part of Russia. We both can into top 2 most beautiful women and we both do not recognize Kosovoball. But wait, how are we cousins? * Afghanistanball - I understand your wild past during the 1970s till now. Be friends with me please. * Malaysiaball - Yuo're cool dude, but I don't stold flag of the Perlisball! And I don't crush yuo're Boing. He is Philippinesball's brother too. * Saudi Arabiaball - He does not recognize Crimeaball as part of Russiaball BUT WHY DO YOU HATE CANADABALL AND CHRYSTIA FREELAND??? At least we both hate Iranball. * Iraqball - Just like Syriaball and Iranball, he is a Vodka lover but at least you are not a Vodka ally and you do not recognize Crimeaball as part of Russiaball. He is also friends with some Burger allies (especially Australiaball, Japanball, and South Koreaball).And we both are in a ALLAHU AHBAR 'conflict. * Serbiaball - Sure, I support you on Kosovo, but stop supporting Vodka or I'll change my status! Also you're my Slavic bro dude. (Serbia is South Slavic and Ukraine is East Slavic). * Belarusball - Sister. He wondered why I betrayed him. I only betrayed Russiaball because he stole Crimeaball. At least you did not steal any clay. You are OK. Please stop supporting Russiaball and abstain instead so that we can become better brothers. (Belarus and Ukraine are East Slavic.) * Kosovoball - I,don't recognize you but I like you because you also hates Russiaball like what do i do!! * Bulgariaball - Many Bulgarians live in my clay, stop being friends with Russiaball or I'll be not your friend! At lest he recognizes Crimea as mine. * Boliviaball - Still recognizes Crimea as Russian but, since 2019, started hating Russiaball. Enemies/Вороги * Burundiball, Cambodiaball, Eritreaball, Tajikistanball, South Sudanball, Myanmarball, Laosball and Uzbekistanball - stop recognizing Crimea as part of Russia, you poor beggers. You guys please visit Kyiv more!!! * Armeniaball - Friends with Russia and recognizes Crimea as Russian clay, and end the war with Azerbaijan. * Venezuelaball, Nicaraguaball, Cubaball, Syriaball, Sudanball, North Koreaball, and Zimbabweball - More slaves of Russiaball, They recognize Crimeaball as a part of Russiaball. Stop it!!! * Iranball: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SHOT DOWN MY BOEING 737 killing my crew and 63 CANADIANS!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT HUH? NOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TROUBLE DEALING WITH YOU! CANADA IS UPSET BECAUSE OF YOU! SINCE HE HAS TO RELY ON AMERICAN AND UKRAINIAN AID DUE TO NO RELATIONS BETWEEN CANADA AND IRAN, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY HUH?! I VOW TO FIND OUT WHICH IRANIAN DID IT!! * Crimeaball - Was annexed against his will. Russiaball is responsible for this not him. I don't blame him. Come back to me soon....... * Donetsk People's Republicball - The death of Alexander Zaharchenko is your doing. You are responsible for your own sake. Смерть Александра Захарченко - это твоя работа. Вы несете ответственность за себя.'DUMBasses! * Indiaball, Chinaball, and South Africaball - You need to give me more bilateral relationships. Update your agreements please. Also Crimeaball belongs to me, not Russiaball. Видалити цеглу БРІЦС! Найгірший альян! * Chinaball - Shut up and keep calm as Canada deals with your dumb Huawei Meng Wanzhou. She is a threat to society you know?! Also don't get Russia involved or else we will end Huawei with you! I am already keeping Huawei away from Ukrainians! And don't tell Russia to invade Poland I'm keeping my eye on you! WHY DO YOU HATE CANADA? Why did you sentence a Canadian to death you cruel Asian! * Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, and Ugandaball - They recognize the Crimean "Referendum" which is pretty ugly. * Luhansk People's Republicball - Using a communist sign huh? Who are you anyway? * Russiaball - My brother. We are really complicated on our relationship. At first he gifted me Crimeaball and we were friends during the soviet years. But after the USSRball’s collapse he hasn’t been the same. He took Crimeaball in 2014, even though he promised me not too take any of my land if I have him his nukes back (WHICH I DID), and has previously attacked me. But thanks to France who mediated our relationship, we no longer have bloodshed in Donetsk and Luhansk. Please let me reunify the region under my control. Putin we have an agreement please leave me alone and restore our friendship ok? We are Slavs and that's what we are supposed to do!!! * Transnistriaball - Communist riverline area which used to be part of me until the Soviets named it the Moldovan Autonomous Area during the 1920s, then stole Romanias area and proclaimed it Moldovaball. She then but left her in 1990s, started a war and became friends with the Russians and started blaming me and Moldovaball for the trouble. * Sovietball - Well thanks for giving me Crimeaball originally. Look what happened after you gifted Crimeaball to me. Had it not been you. Russiaball would not have been doing this. Also yuo of starvings my people back in 1932. NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU. P.S IF REICHTANGLE KILLS RUSSIA. I WILL CELEBRATE. I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOSTS! * Mexicoball - You hate me just because you are the dino killer? How to draw Draw Ukraine is very simple: # Draw a circle # Then draw a blue/'yellow' stripe in centre then colour flag. # Put eyes and you're finished. Gallery Artwork 12119140 483354348509324 8419443327611213256 n.jpg Kosazkoho rodu2.png Hfype69zr7w11.png|credit from paulionm Byz-Soviet Circus.png LashaTumbai.gif Cheeki breeki ukraine.png Ukraineatwar.png UkraineBall.png Baltic Borks.png Ukraineball2.png Mein bild.png Mongolia's Perfect Math Class.png SlavicFamily.PNG Ykpaiha.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Ff7gfyohhrav8arfjmmm.gif|Is of happenings Ukraine card.png Ukraine and Romania.png polskaukrainya.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Ukraine.png Ukraine eurovision.png Europe and East Asia.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Soos.png Ukrainebanderafuckyeah.png Ukraine_by_Slovak_.png Ukrainehistorylol.png Ukraineball-wall.png Former_USSR.jpg Ukrainesnesn.png Europe.jpg Comics RussiaandUkraine.png FiMApFE.png|credit from Mowchine_Gun_Mike Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Russia_is_Scary.png Mongolia's Perfect Math Class.png Soviet vs. Nazi.png X3HBl1k.png Hospital Massacre.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Z1tvf5E.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Rusyn's question.png Safe radiation.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png QOKfx6X.png Slav guide.png RzTDWbi.png.png (2)I'm Russian.png CQlB0fk.png Food.png Atomic Energy.jpg ModernPolishHistory.png auQ84PZ.png 'uZqPbcY.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png Distraction.png How It Began.png Germany in Disneyland.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Ukraine Stronk.jpg Lviv independent from ukraine.png Poland-Ukraine.png Vo0XLbD.png Soviet Sneeze.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 1yUy0Ii.png 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg CTG40mJ.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png 60hfhy5.png XyVOUIq.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine About Vladivostok.png Time Travel.png KDj7zER.png The Samee.png Show Your License.png Borders of Countries.png Inception.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Types of Creatures.png Greener World.png Stalker.png Canada's Club.png Translated Already.jpg Join What Club.png Relationships.png Good at Squash.png Lost Something.png Portugal Suicide.png The Chase.jpg Neutral Power.png Rebels Collide.png Troubleshoot.png Poor Belarus.png Accept is Better.png Wait In Line.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png 'pEqSpSN.png Ay1q3d6.png UkrainePB.png VdW6N0p.png ERcFRmc.png BdAwLb3.png Borkpocalipse 2 Part 2.png Prip.png Lul.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png Mein_comic_lol.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png ZkGc45P.png See also *Facebook page uk:Україна cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина bs:Ukrajinaball zh:乌克兰球 hy:Ուկրաինագնդակ Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Orthodox Category:Communist Removers Category:Blue Yellow Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Black Sea Category:Ukraineball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Chocolate Category:Characters Category:Poor Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Curry Removers Category:Dark Past Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Tea Lovers Category:World Cup Participants